Dying Embers and Melting Snow
by DefendTheUndefended
Summary: Natsu and Gray never made it to Fairy Tail as kids, instead a slave trader found them and threw them into a cave full of other prisoners. There they meet each other and escape. But escaping doesnt end their nightmare. They stay away from towns, and survive off the forests. As they travel they search for answers: to Gray’s amnesia and their pasts. Running into Fairys along the way..
1. 1.) Desperate

1.) Desperate

This has sensitive themes. Please only mature audiences only. Warnings: torture, gore, ptsd, yaoi, mentions of rape, etc.

——xXx——

 _Some say the world will end in fire,_

 _Some say in ice. From what I've tasted of desire I hold with those who favor fire. But if it had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate To say that for destruction ice Is also great And would suffice._

 _-Robert Frost_

——xXx——

Heavy footfalls impacted the dirt below as two figures ran, disturbing the painted autumn leaves and breaking the soft night silence of the trees.

Uneven breathing from exertion and stumbling from exhaustion assaulted the two but they didn't stop. The dogs barking and lights searching through the breaks in the trees behind them making their feet keep going despite the desperate wails of their bodies for rest.

Quickly they raced past the trees, ducking, weaving, and avoiding any obstacle that put itself in their path. They weren't always successful, made evident by the many scratches and bruises starting to bloom on their skin.

They didn't hesitate when they broke the tree line and ran through a field of tall grass, stumbling as withered tree roots and stumps got in their way. Finally they made it to the end of the field and back into the forest only to stop again when the trees ended and instead they found themselves on a cliff.

The taller of the two breathed heavily as he looked down the clifface, standing on the edge. He watched as a stray pebble fell and bounced off the sides before coming to a stop in the river below.

He looked back at the other, a desperate look in his eyes only to be met with a similar expression. They stared at each other for a moment before a loud dog barking broke their gaze and they both looked back the way they came in a panic.

They looked at each other and the taller nodded as the other swallowed hard. They took each other's hands, stood on the edge of the cliff...

And jumped.


	2. 2) Land Of Confusion

2.) Land Of Confusion

 ** _Grey-Monster: Thank you for reading and commenting! And I'm glad you like the first one. Here's the next chapter for you to form more of an opinion. Also no offense but I'm not taking polls on pairings. So yea.. and any paining (if one at all) will be one of my choosing. Hope you enjoy._**

 **So we go back in time. Warning for sensitive themes.**

 **Also I couldn't find anywhere where Natsu and Gray's ages are in comparison to one another. I might be wrong but I guess we don't know because of.. things revealed after the Tarterous arc.. (I don't want to spoil anything for anyone..) so I'm assuming Gray and Natsu are the same age before everything is revealed. Or thinks he is.**

—xXx—

 _He sat by a furnace of seven-fold heat,_

 _As He watched by the precious ore._

 _And closer He bent with a searching gaze,_

 _As He heated it more and more._

 _-Alyssa Underwood_

—xXx—

A cacophony of screams and cries broke the silence, echoing off the rock walls of the cave and sending chills down the spines of those that occupied it. Women, men, and children wept and trembled, their chains rattling in response to their movements and adding to the horrible orchestra that haunted their sleep.

A small child, was huddled down against himself, trying to ignore the wails as he desperately covered his ears to try and block out the noise. His own throat burning with suppressed whimpers and his eyes stinging from the trail of tears down his face.

He resolutely kept his eyes shut tightly in some laughable attempt to avoid the inhuman acts being committed around him. Trying to avoid the dead eyes of the infant that had just been killed on his right, and block out the horrific sight of the girl, younger than him that had been beheaded on his left.

He could feel their dead eyes on him, accusing and angry, he could feel their blood running down his skin. The accusations thrown from their lifeless mouths asking, demanding to know why he had been spared out of the three of them.

His shackles around his hands rattled as he shook uncontrollably, from terror and horror. Of what was happing of what might happen to him. He couldn't breathe no air was coming to his lungs he couldn't breathe he couldn't breathe he couldn't breathehecouldntbreathehECOULDNTBRE-

He stilled as arms wrapped around him and shakily looked up, slowly and hesitantly. In no means was he calm. Were these arms going to be a gift, or the last thing he would ever feel?

The first thing he noticed was the shock of pink. It was so different from the dusty cave walls, the black of the chains, and bright red of the blood around him that it made his mind freeze and distracted him momentarily.

The arms shifted and his eyes snapped towards the rest of the body connected to said arms and hair.

It was.. another boy. No older than himself. He had soft pink hair and hazel eyes.

And tears running from those eyes.

The boy hugged him tightly as they both shook terrified.

Two little children looking for comfort from the only source they could find.

From another victim of this hell.

—xXx—

The cleaners came not long after. Clearing out the dead bodies and leaving the rest of the chained occupants to rot in the aftermath.

The pink haired boy didn't let go of him. Didn't move from his side either.

Eventually, when the cleaners left and the ambient screams had lessened, the boy finally moved. He leaned up, harshly wiped away the tear tracks on his face and looked to the other.

He didn't smile but his eyes danced with something the other hadn't seen before. Not since he came to this hell.

The boy stared for a moment before speaking, his voice quiet as he whispered, not wanting the.. managers of this hell to hear him. "Hey.. I'm Natsu.."

The other didn't answer and just stared at him for a moment, curling into himself, tucking his arms in between his bent legs and his torso, his eyes being the only thing peeking from behind his knees as he watched.

The boy, now known as Natsu, tilted his head for a moment before conceding. Taking a similar position beside the other and whispering something else. Eager to get some recropriation of the human need for companionship that had been taken from him once he entered this hell. "What's your name?"

The other's eyes watched him as he whispered, and he didn't respond to the question. Didn't even twitch.

Natsu shrugged and fell silent, leaning back against the wall as he let his eyes run back and forth in their improvised, claustrophobia-inducing cell.

After a long moment of silence his ears twitched as he picked up a tiny horse whisper. "Mm Gray.."

Despite their surroundings the pink haired boy turned to the other and let the barest hints of a smile form on the edge of his face. To Gray it felt like that smile was the brightest thing in the world to ever exist.

—xXx—-

They stayed together. When the managers came in and out, taking people and killing others they tried to stay inconspicuous. Hiding behind quickly cooling corpses or glueing themselves to the shadows of the cave.

Anything to keep themselves alive and away from the managers torturing methods.

Natsu soon learned that Gray barely spoke at all, which left the pink haired boy to try and fill the silence. Over time Gray started to speak more often and Natsu slowly learned about the boy he desperately wanted to protect.

"How old are you? I'm 12." Natsu hadn't really expected an answer but stopped when he saw Gray uncurl from the same position from the first time they met that he often seemed to fall into whenever they stayed in one spot for a bit.

Gray bit his lip and looked conflicted about something, his arms wrapped tightly around his torso. His voice was quiet as he spoke, Natsu barely able to hear him, even with his enhanced ears. "I-I don't know.."

Natsu raised an eyebrow and Gray seemed to try and rush to explain, never once raising his voice. "I don't remember anything. All I do remember is my name."

Natsu tilted his head before a half smile pulled on his face. "Well then when we get out we'll have to go try and get it back."

Gray looked at him started before a hopeful look crossed his face. "D-do you really think we'll be able to.. to leave?"

Natsu regarded Gray for a moment. Seeing the hopeful and desperate look on the other's face and knowing his was probably the same, he forced the biggest smile he could manage, which wasn't much mind you, and nodded. "Yes. I know we will be able to one day. All we have to do is wait for the opportunity."

Natsu felt paralyzed as the first smile, Gray had ever shown in his six months of them running around together crossed the other's face, and made him glow with radiant light.

—-xXx—-

The years pasted by slowly and Gray never left Natsu's side. The two were slowly becoming inseparable. Reliant on one another to keep themselves sane. To remind them that there was an outside world that wasn't like what they lived.

Natsu learned that Gray was also a magic user on a day he was feeling particularly nostalgic and gloomy as he missed his father. Wishing Igneel would come and obliterate the managers and set them free but knowing it wouldn't happen.

"I can use magic you know.." Gray looked sharply over to him, eager to listen to anything Natsu had to say as to distract them from the horrors echoing off the rock walls. Natsu smirked slightly at seeing the other's face. "I'm a fire dragon slayer."

Gray still talked a considerable amount less than Natsu, even though the other had made progress in getting the other to speak his voice was still whispered and quiet. Almost imperceptible to human ears. "Really? What's a dragon slayer?"

Gray blinked as Natsu's eyes lit up unlike Gray had ever seen before. "It's a magic that can defeat dragons! My dad taught it to me, he was a dragon named Igneel."

The pink haired boy was surprised to see that the other didn't regard him with disbelief like so many others had. Instead Gray just tilted his head. "Why would a dragon teach someone magic to beat them?"

Natsu paused before shrugging, a smile coming to his face regardless. "I don't know, but I'm glad he did." Natsu stared at the dark haired boy as Gray smiled slightly at him in response. He tilted his own head a thought occurring to him. "Did you have any magic before-" he cut himself off raising his shackled hands, indicating to the magic restricting chains around them.

Gray's eyebrows furrowed in a vulnerable, sad wariness that often came when Natsu asked about his past that he couldn't remember. "I... I don't know but..." Gray's eyes looked a little gazed as he bit his lip in thought. "..but I remember... something.. cold.. from my hands... and a lot of.. snow.."

Natsu blinked before I wide smile split his face. "That's great! Maybe that's your magic! Something to do with the cold!"

Gray smiled, small and fragile but nodded. "..maybe.."

—xXx—

They were killing people again. Natsu struggled to stay silent to not give away their hiding spot in a little alcove of the cave shrouded in shadows, as growls and snarls built themselves behind his throat.

Gray was curled beside him and trembling, his hands over his ears to try and block out the screams and the wet sound of blood splattering against stone. The dull thwack of the blades as they swung into flesh and bone like paper.

Natsu turned away when a newborn infant started to wail, likely due to its mother being cut down herself and dropping them, only for the wail to cut off a moment later as more blood joined the walls in some sick design of blood and sinew.

He stared at Gray's prone form for a moment longer and started to cry himself. It was days like these that he thought they'd forever be trapped here. They'd never be free. They'd die here.

Desperate to push away those dark thoughts and wanting to feel like he wasn't so alone, he scrabbled towards the dark haired boy. Taking the other into his arms and locking them around the fragile body.

Gray's hands curled tightly in Natsu's torn and crusty clothes and pushed himself as close to the fire mage as he could, his tears another stain on Natsu, burning like acid into his skin.

Natsu buried his face into Gray's hair as another scream, from a man this time, echoed. Blocking the screams out. His arms squeezed tightly and he was suddenly aware of how fragile Gray.. his best friend.. his anchor.. was...

Gray was tiny. Due to the effect of wasting away in this place for so long. Under his skin was fragile bones that could snap, blood that could be stolen by cold blades of steel, a beating heart that could stop-

NO.

He will never allow that to happen. He'd die before he'd let it.

—xXx—

They were 14 when their luck ran out. They had spent two years running around that cave from alcove to alcove, shadow to shadow. Huddling in down in hiding. Blocking out the screams. Holding each other when one or both needed it.

Two years they had spent their lives forming an unbreakable bond and neither of them felt like they could live without the other.

The managers had been gone strangely absent. Only two patrolling the long cave hallways.

Gray and Natsu had decided to relax the slightest bit, taking advantage of the reprieve.

Natsu sat against the wall, straight backed and tense as his hand softly ran through Gray's dark hair. The other laid curled against his thigh and using Natsu's knee as a pillow.

Natsu looked away from the cave walls and towards Gray's face. His own expression softening at seeing the other asleep.

He sighed and closed his eyes himself with no intention of falling asleep but allowing himself a small break... he was so tired...

The sound of Gray's scream startled him awake and he snapped his head up. Seeing the spot Gray had resided was empty he looked up going to stand only to freeze as a cruel laugh of one of the managers reached his ears.

Instantly he spotted them. One of the managers had Gray by the back of throat pushed against the ground, a dagger pierced into his hand and pinning it to the floor beside his head.

Gray was crying as one of the managers had the dark haired teen pinniped to the ground. An insane glint in his eye as he danced a blade across Gray's skin making shallow cuts like some sick display of art. He occasionally punched and kicked Gray's smaller form when the teen squirmed or didn't make enough noise for his sick fantasy of torture and insanity.

Natsu knew this happened to the prisoners here. They had witnessed it one too many times to be ignorant of it. Listened to the screams and being unable to stop the guards as a prisoner was beat to death, or carved into, their guts turning into a sick display of what the viciously insane called art.

But they had avoided it.. too terrified and too weak to do anything. They had gotten lucky with their hiding.

But now... now their luck had run out... and Gray was paying for it.

He had foolishly thought it wouldn't happen to either of them. That he'd be able to hide them and protect Gray. That they wouldn't be noticed.

He was wrong.

Gray opened his eyes shakily as agony and tears covered them like a blanket. He connected eyes with Natsu through the fat fingers of the guard that were clasped tightly around his head and face. Natsu... his friend.. his protector.. his anchor.. he weakly slid his free hand towards the other, tears and pain cloaking him like the robes of death's embrace had come for him.

Natsu felt himself fly into a rage. He tried to lunge forward only to be stopped by his wrists. He looked down and his eyes widened as he noticed the loose links that had been hanging from the cuffs before, were connected to chains that and embedded in the cave wall. He grit his teeth and started pulling and pulling but it was no use. He couldn't get free.

He looked to Gray as he pulled and connected eyes with the other. Apologies and guilt pacing through him, angry tears falling, as curses and anger spit from his mouth towards Gray's tormentor.

Eventually the other stopped. Laughed as he pulled away from Gray and stood, dragging his victim towards the wall leaving a trail of blood as he did so. He locked Gray's cuffs with two chains hanging from the wall that was just out of reach of the spitting and cursing dragon slayer.

After Gray's cuffs were fastened to the chains the guard laughed and observed his work. He smirked cruelty at them before chuckling. "Well you lucky two are going to be shipped out tomorrow! I had fun with this dark haired one though. Maybe I'll come back before dawn for a repeat! Hahaha!" His cruel laugh bounced off the walls as he walked away and Natsu wanted nothing more than to rip his head off.

A whimper drew his attention to Gray who was shakily trying to push himself up only from his hands to give up from under him and sending him crashing to the ground. A yelp of pain falling from his lips as the gouges in his back burned like molten fire.

He tried again and again and Natsu cried as all he could do was watch. He knelt down by the other as close as he could get and called out to him. "Gray stop.. Gray." The other didn't seem to listen to him and tried to fruitlessly push himself up, only to fail again as noises of pain and tears fell from him.

Natsu heard his own voice tremble, imaging the pain and torment the other must be feeling. "Gray!" The other fell one last time and stayed there as he shook, curling into himself.

His red teary face looked towards Natsu and the other desperately wished he could pull the other towards him. "Oh Gray.."

Natsu found his eyes trailing down to the other's body inspecting the damage. He didn't want to look but at the same time he couldn't look away.

Gray clothes were torn before but now they were in tatters, the remains of his clothes dangled from his body in shredded strips of cloth. He was covered in bruises and blood making his skin look more red and purple than the pale tone he had. His hand was bleeding excessively as the stab wound gaped open, along with the other wounds covering his back. Natsu knew Gray would be lucky if he could use that hand again, and those carvings on his back would most likely scar.

Natsu felt a hot fire of anger ignite in his chest. How dare they. How dare they do this to Gray?! He'd kill them all! He'd kill them all for this!

He didn't notice his chains heating up, starting to glow molten red from the overwhelming magic power his body was producing. He didn't notice as the chains started to crack under the pressure. He didn't notice when they shattered, releasing him from the wall and free of the restraints he had on him for the past few years, finally free.

He did notice though when flames the color of blood, so ironically identical to the suffering they had endured for so long, ignited the cave around them.


	3. 3) Ten Million Screaming Voices

3.) Ten Million Screaming Voices

 ** _Grey-Monster: I'm so glad you like it! Here's another part! Hope you enjoy and Merry Christmas!_**

 ** _Oo.cristel.oO: Well here it is! Merry Christmas! And your username is very unique! Lol I'm a good way!_**

 ** _Guest: Aww you don't have to feel bad!! Though to be honest I felt bad too writing it. Though it won't be too long that they have to suffer. Their lives will get better I promise!_**

—xXx—

 _Today the little bird_

 _is let out of his cage._

 _He doesn't know_

 _if his wings will still fly,_

 _-Max Reif_

—xXx—

They ran. They ran and ran and ran. No other thought filtered through their minds as they ran, clumsily fighting and escaping by the skin of their teeth.

Adrenaline pumping through them as the sound of dogs and human pursuers echoed against the trees behind them.

They had to run they had to escape.

The mad dash they had fallen into had come to vault at a cliff, and with no other choice they jumped into the rushing water below.

Falling falling and falling.

Somehow.. neither of them minded if this fall meant their lives ended there.. as long as they were together.. one last time under the stars.. wild and free.

—xXx—

Gray couched as he felt a fist banging lightly on the back of his chest, regurgitating the water that had worked itself into his lungs.

He painted as he looked up at the face learning over him, the person's hand on his shoulder and supporting him on his side.

Natsu's wet face stared back at him, worried and anxious, but calm and excited in a way Gray had never seen before.

Gray blinked before the memories came back to him. Natsu's chains breaking, the fire, the fight, the open air, their freedom.

He snapped his gaze away from Natsu and to the scenery around them, awe rapidly filling him as he took it all in.

The chill of the breeze against his wet skin, the rustling of leaves as they slapped against each other because of the wind, the flickering of the stars high above them like small torches, the bright glowing moon shining down on them.

They.. were free...

A snail slowly broke on his face, disbelief and relief of finally being free filling him as tears fell from his face.

Natsu wiped a tear from Gray's face with his thumb and the dark haired teen smiled up at him. "We're free.. we finally did it- we're free!"

Natsu nodded as his own eyes teared up, his lips wobbly as he spoke. "Yea we are. Finally.."

Gray closed his eyes and leaned his head against the ground, relishing the sharp blades of grass pressing against his face and the gritty feel of the dirt shifting against his cheek as he laughed and laughed. Laughed in relief as the weight of their capture finally lifted from his shoulders.

They were free... finally after so long. They were free.

If this was a dream.. he never wanted to wake up. This was almost too good to be true... but it was... they were free.. after so long.. they were free..

Free.

—xXx—

They both could hardly believe it. They were free. The shock and reality that they actually where outside their hell and not in some unfair dream again, crashed down onto them and they both leaned against the riverbed laughing in broken relief as tears fell from their eyes.

Gray somehow ended up curled in Natsu's lap as the other circled his arms around him. The space between them making their skin itch for one another's contact. The one anchor they had in those years they were trapped.

Natsu's laughter died down into a smile and he buried his nose into Gray's hair with a smile. Inhaling the other's scent in some weird way of assurance. He could finally smell Gray's scent! Before he never could, the smell of sewage and blood too strong to distinguish any other significant scent from it.

He felt Gray lean into his chest and sigh against him, feeling the slight brush of the raven haired teen's eyelashes as his eyes closed.

They were content to just sit there, doing nothing but feeling the other warm body against them as it contrasted with the cool night breeze blowing past.

After a long while Natsu sighed and leaned his cheek against the top of Gray's head. "We should probably move. Maybe find somewhere to rest, and get as far away from here as we can."

After a moment he felt a slight nod from Gray and he opened his eyes, not noticing when he had closed them, and started to shift to stand.

He froze in his tracks when a hiss of pain came from the other and he snapped his gaze down sharply to the one in his arms, pushing him away slightly to get a better look at his face. "What's wrong?!" He asked, alarm filling his voice.

Gray's face was twisted in pain and he grimaced as he tried to move on his own to at least reassure Natsu he was okay. "I-I'm fine Natsu.. just tired."

Natsu narrowed his eyes at the other, clearly not believing him. He scanned Gray's still form himself, his eyes looking for anything that could cause Gray pain.

The first thing he noticed was that Gray was unnaturally pale, and that what remained of his clothes was useless, the cloth having been ripped before and shredded in the river. They'd have to find a blanket or.. anything somewhere. He didn't want Gray to have to suffer through being so exposed and cold for long, besides.. maybe it wasn't so good to have his back open to the air, and the river water had probably hurt.

The next thing he noticed sparked another harsh fire of anger into his veins. Gray was still covered in purple and blue bruises and a mixture of fresh and dry blood, streaks of red smeared and dripping down his torso from the river. He was shaking and his face was tightly restrained.. as if he was holding himself back from giving into the pain. His legs were were even trembling with just the effort to hold him up, even being seated on the ground.

Natsu growled below his breath before, forcefully sighing, pulling Gray towards him and making the other lay back against his chest again. "We'll stay here for tonight."

"But-"

"No buts."

Gray closed his mouth at being cut of and gave a reluctant sigh. He'd rather they move as far as they could before resting, but... truthfully laying there against Natsu's warmth and still feeling the deep ache of his wounds.. he wasn't sure how far he could make it before his body gave out.

He nodded softly against Natsu's chest, who slowly made them comfortable by laying back against the grass, Gray tucked into his side and using his shoulder as a pillow. Natsu knew the bleeding was bad he could see it.. it filled his scenes like a blaring air horn, but he didn't know what to do. He could close them with his fire but.. that'd hurt Gray and besides that he was drained dry at the moment. He had used almost all his flames in the fight, being locked in those chains had drained him badly.

Both teens found themselves gazing up at the stars lost in thought and direction, but relishing the sight before their eyes. The silver flickering lights were a beauty beyond what they had seen before. It's a wonder that both new that sometime before they were captured that they had experienced all of this; the wind, the clean river, the night sky, the curtain of leaves and strong trees. But somehow, it had never before been so beautiful.

"Hey Natsu?" Gray's voice carefully spoke against the air, but disrupting the tranquility but instead blending alongside it.

Natsu hummed in question and it was a long beat of silence before Gray answered. "...I.. please.. let me.. stay with you..?"

Natsu looked down at Gray's head, confused by the question. "What?"

Gray slowly shifted his gaze up to the dragon slayer and sighed. "I said.. please let me stay with you. Were free now so you have no obligation but..." he pursed his lips together as he paused, laying down against Natsu's chest and listening to the other's heartbeat. The steady rhythm he had become intimately familiar with, as he had laid many nights with the beat below his ear. A comfort and steady reminder of life and peace.. that the two existed somewhere in the world.

Natsu snorted and placed his hand on the back of Gray's head. A familiar gesture as Natsu tended to bury his fingers in the other's strands. When Gray has asked why before Natsu had kept quiet about why he did it, just that he wasn't going to stop. The raven haired teen didn't mind. "Of course. I'm never letting anything separate us. Ever."

Natsu smirked slightly as he felt a grin stretch on the other's face, but as the moment slowly passed his face slowly fell. His hand shifted slightly and trailed down Gray's neck, when he got to the base Gray tensed, a pained hiss leaving his lips as Natsu's fingers got too close to his marred flesh.

Natsu swallowed hard past the lump in his throat and sighed deeply before addressing his pained friend. "Gray... Gray we need to close the wounds.. your going to bleed out if we don't."

Gray panted in pain against his chest for a moment before nodding. "Y...yea.. h..how?"

Natsu felt pain shoot through him at what he'd have to do. Thinking it, and hearing it or hearing confirmation were two different things.. and speaking.. or doing it.. was worse. "I have a little fire left.. I might be able to burn them closed." His voice had come out horse and he mentally begged for another answer to appear.

None came...

He felt Gray still above him for a moment, his hot breaths still racing across his torso but then he sighed heavily, his body shaking as he nodded.

Natsu swallowed hard again and shifted, sliding out from under Gray as the other allowed him to lay his body against the cool ground.

Gray watched him through pained eyes as Natsu threaded his hands through Gray's hair again. Finally he looked at the damage on the other's back.

He had to hold himself back from puking.

Loose hanging flesh, deep gouges, criss crossed patterns of bloody open skin, and bruises of black and purple littered every inch of Gray's back.

It looked so incredibly painful, and Natsu was about to cause him more pain. He nearly screamed at the thought, before stilling, closing his eyes and regathering himself.. just like Igneel had taught him.

He didn't want to hurt Gray.. but Gray would die if he didn't... and the raven haired teen knew it as well.

He had too.

He nearly sobbed at the thought.

He opened his eyes and glanced down towards the wounds. His eyes hardening as resolve filled him.

He had to. He had to do this!

He would NOT loose Gray. His anchor, his friend, his family, his nakama.. he couldn't loose him.

Taking a steadying breath he glanced one more time to Gray's watching eyes. They stared at one another a moment, reading each other before Gray nodded.

Natsu relented and turned towards his task. He held up his hands and ignited them, hesitating for a split second before his fire rushed from his hands down to the pained body below it like a vengeful beast, eager to consume and burn and destroy..

Gray's eyes widened, tears of pain falling, as a scream ripped from his throat, reverberating outwards and through the forest, for all to hear, and experience, a taste of his suffering.


	4. 4) Night

4.) Night

Unbetaed, unedited, hot off the presses. Hope you enjoy.. and don't worry we get into more action later.

—xXx—

Believe me,

I really need you to survive,

I know no other road,

No other drive,...

—xXx—

Glowing eyes peaked from behind the dark foliage of the forest, staring down the prey who only a few feet away way grazing peacefully, unaware of the danger.

The hidden body of the hunter crouched low to the ground, preparing for an attack.

In an instant the body of the hunter burst through the forest leaves, lunging for its soon to be meal. The prey, a deer, was started and started to run, only to fail in its escape as the hunter's hands closed around its neck and ignited into crimson flame.

—xXx—

Gray groaned as he forced his eyes open. He was so exhausted and sore he didn't want to move- less he make the pain worse- but he felt as if he'd been asleep, unconscious, too long.

He dully noticed he was laying on his stomach, the blades of green grass peaking into his vision being an elated reminder that the past day or so had been real and that yes they were free.

They were.. where was Natsu?

He forced his eyes open fully and started seeking his friend, but the longer he looked for him with no success the more panic started to fill him.

He was almost hyperventilating when the very person he was looking for dropped down beside his head, barely in his line of sight. He immediately took the other in. A few more scrapes here and there, his shirt missing, and dirtier than usual but that was Natsu.

Natsu's face twisted apologetically and was filled with guilt as he spoke. "I'm sorry, calm down. Everything's okay now."

Gray opened his mouth to respond, going to push himself up, only to freeze and groan as pain flared up in his body. Natsu immediately Shot a hand out and threaded it through raven hair, his face twisted in concern. "You don't have to move. I'll take care of everything you just.. try and heal."

Gray sighed before closing his eyes for a moment, leaning into the hand on his forehead.

He heard Natsu make an unfamiliar sound before he withdrew. Gray opened his eyes to watch as Natsu reached into the fire and pulled something out waving it in the air for a second before holding it out to him in front of his face. "You think you can eat?"

Gray nodded, "What is that?"

Natsu smiled, "It's deer meat! Igneel taught me how to hunt for food when I was little so I got us some." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "That's also why I wasn't here when you woke up."

Gray rolled his eyes before slowly reaching up with his hand, ignoring the twinging pain that the action caused, and took the offered food.

He paused as he ate it and Natsu gave him a questioning look. Gray noticed and obliged to answer after he swallowed the bite. "I just... can't remember a time we ate anything that wasn't covered in..."

Natsu realized what he left unsaid and grimaced as flashes of what they had done in desperate frenzies to survive flashed in his mind's eye, the half mad group of flailing and aggressive bodies as they killed each other over a piece of scraps that were stale, moldy, and soggy with blood from the battle for the small sliver of food.

He shook himself to pull his mind out of it and shifted, moving closer to his friend and gently lifting Gray's head and sliding his thigh under it.

Gray tried to ignore the memories, and his trembling, and instead relished the warmth that came from Natsu so naturally, closing his eyes as he shifted onto his side to try and get comfortable despite the various wounds on his body.

They were silent for a moment just laying there and staring into the fire once again letting their surroundings wash over them.. separating them from what haunted them. The bright light of the flames dancing across their scarred bodies, the starry night sky glittering in an array of dancing lights above them, and the smell of nature surrounding them like the fragrance of the sweetest perfume to have ever been made.

Natsu breathes slowly as he ran his fingers through the dark hair on his thigh. "Gray?"

"Mm" His response was tired sounding and weary, as his body shook the slightest bit on the grass. As if he was exhausted from fighting the endless battle in his mind from the memories of the recent past.

"Let's get some sleep.. if you can walk tomorrow we need to move.. I want to get as far away as we can." Natsu spoke as he rubbed the unmarred skin on Gray's neck in a comforting manner.

Gray nodded and let Natsu maneuver them so the dragon slayer was behind him on the ground with his arms wrapped securely, but not to the point of painful, around his chest and waist. Natsu pulled them close together, reminiscent of how they had slept and taken comfort in one another's presence for years now, and Gray found himself familiarly pressed against the other's chest with Natsu's nose buried into the top of his head. His wounds stung for a moment before the heat Natsu put off seemed to sooth the aches and let Gray relax.

They were both asleep within minutes, the fire dancing beside their forms like a watchful, and deadly, guardian.

——xXx——

With the morning came a bright sun and blue shining sky. The sunlight streamed through the gaps in the trees casting odd circlets of light on the pair of ragged and scarred teens as they made their way through the foliage of the forest.

They weren't in a rush, but neither where they traveling at a leisurely stroll.

The only thing on their minds was getting as far away as possible from the origin of horror they had endured for years.

Natsu looked back once again to Gray as they traveled, a concerned look on his face as he noticed the other's worsening condition. He had offered to help the raven haired teen when they set out, and many times since, but Gray was determined to try and follow on his own.

Natsu let him, all too familiar with the feeling of needing some ounce of control, but as time went on and the further they went, he couldn't help but notice how Gray's face became more pinched, he feet stumbling more often than not, and his breathing becoming more ragged and brittle.

He scowled before giving in to his desire and turning back, traversing the three steps between them. He bent down in a crouch in front of Gray, facing away from him. He made sure he wasn't in the raven's full path so Gray would now he was getting the choice.

The choice to let Natsu carry him, or to try and continue on his own.

Natsu waited tensely, as he heard Gray's footsteps halt against the crunching grass. He wasn't going to say a word, he wanted Gray to make the choice, to have control over it. It was something they had both been lacking for so long now.

He sighed in relief as he felt Gray practically fall against his back, wrapping his arms around Natsu's neck and sliding his legs against his sides, once Gray was against him Natsu made quick work of getting a good hold of him before standing, easily supporting Gray's almost too light weight due to his training with Igneel.

He never thought he'd be so great full of having to carry stupid rocks under the order of his father.

As he walked on through the forest he started listening to the peaceful sounds of the animals rustling through the grass, the wind brushing through the leaves, and the sounds he's slowly coming to associate with freedom. He welcomed it.

"I'm sorry."

Natsu almost paused at Gray's whisper but continued on through the forest without much thought as to where they might be going. "For what?"

He felt Gray lay his check against the base of his neck and the brush of the raven's eyelashes as he pressed closer. "Having you carry me, not being able to do much since we got free.. everything else... take your pick."

This time Natsu did stop and he tried but failed to look over his shoulder at the other, only seeing a dark head of hair when he tried. "Gray, I'm not blaming you for anything. Besides. I'm carrying you because you're exhausted that's not a problem." He felt Gray blow out a harsh breath against his back and tightened his hold on the other. "It's fine. I don't mind. I want you to get better."

Gray didn't reply and after another moment of silence Natsu continued forward.


	5. 5) I Lived

5.) I Lived

——xXx——

Awakened by the restlessness of wanderlust

I watched colours fly by untouched windows

The skies were a blue I'd never seen before

——xXx——

Two pairs of eyes where seen peering through the foliage at the edge of the forest. Covered by the blanket of night.

One moved, rustling the leaves that concealed the eye's true form and the other pair of eyes snapped in its direction. The two pairs stared at one another for a long tense moment before they moved. Bodies burst out of the leaves, one slightly slower than the other as they quickly ran into the small village standing right outside the woods, ignorant of its visitors.

The two bodies flashed through the village too quick for the average civilian to spot. Clothes that were hanging out to dry suddenly vanished as a blur went by it. The clothespins that had been in use snapping closed and becoming the only evidence that anything had been there previously.

The second form passed by a little food stand, startling the half asleep guarding dog who started to bark at thin air as the scruffy beast knew something had been there that he couldn't see anymore.

Having achieved their goals the two forms turned and dived back from which they came.

——xXx——

Natsu laughed as he watched Gray grumble and adjust the newly acquired pants and shirt for the fifth time in the past ten minutes.

Hearing the laughter he turned, barely feeling the wounds he had received almost a month ago as they were almost completely healed, and glared with no real heat at his companion. "Stop laughing."

Natsu sat up from where he was laying on the ground, one last giggle falling from his mouth. "Sorry, it kinda is!"

Gray rolled his eyes and turned his back to the other as he fumbled with the pants strings again.

The problem was that when he had stolen the clothes he hadn't thought to consider the size of said clothes. He had been too full of adrenaline and focused on grabbing them and leaving before they were spotted.

So while Natsu's clothes where almost a perfect fit, a dark red t-shirt and black sweatpants, Gray's shirt was three sizes too large and the pants were a size too big. Thus the dark blue sweater he had grabbed kept sliding off his shoulders and the gray sweatpants were riding almost too low on his hips.

He heard another chuckle from Natsu as he groaned and tried tightening the sweatpants' strings again, only for the right sleeve of the sweater to fall off his shoulder again.

He huffed and leaned into the arms that sudden encircled him, pressing his back to the warm heat Natsu seemed to naturally put out.

Natsu looked over his shoulder as he pried Gray's fumbling hands away from the strings and tightened them himself, putting a knot in them to hold them in place. "There see, that's not so hard."

Gray snorted and rolled his eyes. "For you maybe."

Natsu smirked and pulled away, eyeing the bandages peeking through the neckline of the sweater. "How's your back?"

Gray shrugged and half turned, half expecting Natsu to ask to see the damage. "It doesn't really hurt anymore. Just feels.. kinda numb."

Natsu's eyes tightened and he grabbed the bottom of the sweater Gray wore, lifting it slightly. Gray rolled his eyes at the unspoken request and stripped the shirt.

Natsu immediately got to work unraveling the torn strips of his old shirt. He paused, staring when the once open flesh came into view.

Gray looked over his shoulder at the quiet fire mage and raised an brow at the blank look on his face. "What is it?"

Natsu smiled and locked eyes with the awaiting pair of his friends, "The wounds are closed! Its scarred over now!"

Gray wasn't really familiar with the healing process of wounds, as he couldn't remember a time when a wound received didn't kill the person. "Is… that good?"

Natsu nodded rapidly and wrapped the amnesiac in a hug who let out a started laugh. "It's FANTASTIC!"

Laughing as Natsu put him back on his feet he slipped the sweater back on just like before except without the makeshift bandages this time.

Natsu watched and looked around the small clearing they were in before snapping back to his friend. "Now we can start!"

A half smile on his face couldn't seem to disappear, even as Gray was slightly confused at Natsu's statement. "Start what?"

Natsu smiled wider, "Training you!"

Gray tilted his head. "Training?"

Natsu nodded enthusiastically bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Yea! That way we can find out what magic you have!"

Gray smiled and nodded. "That would be nice to know." A thought occurred to him and he looked back up at his excited companion. "Hey, Natsu."

"Hm?" The pink haired mage stopped and turned to the call of his name.

Gray looked a little lost in thought as he tilted his head, his arms coming up to cross over his chest. "What do you want to do after that?"

Natsu paused, he hadn't really thought beyond making sure Gray was better and starting to train him so either one of them wouldn't be left helpless ever again. "After?"

Gray nodded. "Yea, I mean.. we've been stuck in one place for so long, but I don't want to be anymore."

Natsu nodded and looked to the sky for thought. When the answer came to him he smiled, looked to the expectant Gray, and grabbed the other's hands in his own. "Then we won't be! We have the world now! We can do whatever the hell we want!"

Gray considered this for a moment and smiled. Matching the grin on the face of the person he cherished the most.


End file.
